


Exhausting day

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had an exhausting day. Carm will help her feeling better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausting day

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny fluffy OS because our hearts need it

After a long and exhausting day, Laura went back to her dorm.

"Hey" she greeted Carmilla, too tired to say anything else.  
She threw herself on her own bed.

"-Hey cupcake! Long day?  
-Hmm.  
-I see... Do you need anything?  
-Hmm.  
-Just hmm won't help me guess what you need cutie. But you're lucky, my concern for you saw how tense you are so I'm guessing you need a back rub!"

Laura didn't say anything. Carmilla just walked to her girlfriend's bed.  
She positioned herself above Laura. Took off her top and bra with the human's help.  
Just doing that, the vampire saw how tense Laura's back was.

So, without waiting, she put her hands in the tiny woman's back. 

First, she uses her thumbs. Giving little rubs from the base of Laura's skull and to all her vertebral column. Slowly. Pressing when she felt knots. Then she went for Laura's scapulas still mostly using her thumbs. But she also used all of her fingers. Before moving to the shoulders. Here was where Laura was the most tensed. She started slowly to try to erase the knots. Pressing harder and harder when she needed. Laura gave her satisfaction's little moans.

So Carmilla didn't stop. She felt Laura's getting less tensed and she was happy to be the reason of her girlfriend's relaxation. When the human's shoulders where knots free, the vampire's hands moved to her kidneys. Every bit of tension were leaving Laura's body completly.

And Carmilla found out that Laura was fully relaxed when she felt her breath calming. Her girlfriend was now sleeping.  
Carmilla get off the bed. Pulled the covers on the tiny body.

"-Stay." Laura whispered, moving a bit to leave some space for Carmilla.

The vampire didn't wait a secong before going in the bed. Spooning Laura and falling asleep too.

END


End file.
